Reassurance
by Stetsonfan
Summary: Amanda needs reassurance


Reassurances  
  
Synopsis: After overhearing a conversation at an embassy party between two of Lee's former girlfriends Amanda needs some reassurance.  
  
Time Line: After the series. Marriage has been common knowledge for two years.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Note: I got the idea for this after watching a scene from the movie Zoya starring of course Bruce. ;-)  
  
Disclaimers: Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.  
  
Amanda Stetson stood in the ballroom of the British Embassy. She was looking around at the beautiful decorations that adorned the entire ballroom. She and Lee had been invited to the reception for the Royal family by their dear friend Emily Farnsworth. Amanda could not help but smile when she thought of her beloved husband. They had been married for two glorious years and could not be happier. They had kept the marriage a secret for the first year but decided that it had been time to come clean with everyone. Billy had been surprised but overjoyed that his two finest agents had married. Francine had taken it in her usual manner. At first she believed that it was some type of cover that Billy had given them. But after Lee and Amanda explained the situation she had finally accepted that they were truly married.  
  
Amanda's family had been a major worry for both Lee and Amanda. They were afraid that telling Dotty and the boys would damage the close relationship that Lee had built with them. But they surprised Amanda and Lee by taking the news wonderfully. Dotty was a bit upset that she had not been allowed to attend her only daughter's second wedding but she understood their reasons. And she loved them both even more for thinking of their family's safety. The boys were ecstatic that Lee was their stepfather. Lee had been around them quite a bit as Amanda's boyfriend so they were comfortable with his presence. Amanda and Lee both knew that Phillip would accept the change easily because he already thought of Lee as a hero. But they worried about Jamie. He had been so afraid to let Lee into their lives fearing that he would leave them just as his father had. But with time and understanding Lee had broken down the walls that kept him separated from his youngest stepson. So it was to Amanda and Lee's great relief that both boys were overjoyed to welcome Lee into their family.  
  
Amanda was brought out of her revelry when she felt two strong arms come around her waist. "Where were you just now, Mrs. Stetson?"  
  
Amanda sighed and leaned back against Lee's chest. "I was just thinking how our lives have changed in the last couple of years."  
  
Lee chuckled. "Yeah, you can say that again."  
  
Amanda turned in Lee's arms and put her arms around his neck. "I am so glad that everyone knows that we are Mr. and Mrs. Stetson."  
  
Lee tightened his arms around her pulling her closer. "No one is happier about that than I am."  
  
At that moment Paul Barnes approached. He cleared his throat and smiled as the couple separated. "Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if Amanda would mind if I borrowed you for a few minutes." Lee looked at Amanda again.  
  
She shook her head. "Go on I will get another drink."  
  
Lee kissed her cute nose. "I will be back as soon as I can." She stepped back from his arms and watched as he and Paul walked across the room.  
  
Once they were gone she turned and made her way to the bar. She had just ordered when she heard two familiar voices behind her. Turning she caught sight of Elisa Danton and Leslie O'Connor. Amanda's heart skipped a beat when she saw them. She knew that Lee loved her but seeing women that he was once involved with still made her feel uneasy and insecure at times.  
  
She noticed that they were stealing glances in her direction and wondered what they were talking about so she decided to use some of her training to get close enough to hear them without being too obvious.  
  
Making her way closer to the women she heard Elisa's voice first. "I still can't believe that Lee is really married to that woman she's a housewife from Arlington."  
  
Leslie chuckled. "Yeah and did you hear he also inherited a live in mother in law and two teenage stepsons?"  
  
Elisa shook her head. "Man, Lee must really be going insane by now."  
  
Leslie sighed. "Well, from what I've heard from others that know him they seem to be very happy together."  
  
Elisa giggled and shook her head. "Leslie, the one thing that I know about Lee Stetson is that when the new wears off of that relationship he is going to be out of that house at a full run."  
  
Amanda swallowed the lump that had built up in her throat. She thought about moving away so that she could not hear anything else that they were saying but found that her feet would not move. She continued to listen and once again heard Elisa's voice again. "I can guarantee you something Leslie I've talked to Lee a few times since that marriage and he's changed and I'm not sure that the change is one that I like in him."  
  
Leslie nodded in agreement. "I saw him not too long after they publicly admitted that they were married and he had this silly grin on his face like he was truly happy being married to his Suzy homemaker turned agent." Both women laughed at that remark.  
  
After a moment Elisa spoke again. "That's another thing about this whole thing that makes me think that Lee won't stay in that marriage for too long." Amanda's ears perked up wanting to know what she was referring to.  
  
Leslie moved closer as if she were about to hear a great big secret. "What's that?"  
  
Elisa shook her head. "Why do you suppose it was such a great big secret for so long was Lee ashamed to admit that he had married her?"  
  
Amanda's heart began to beat faster. Her head was telling her not to listen to these two any longer because they were clearly jealous that she had been able to do the one thing that neither of them could. She had won Lee Stetson's heart. But her heart ached wondering if they knew something that she didn't. Was Lee as happy about his new family as everyone thought? Amanda put her hand over her stomach. And what would he think about the news that she had to tell him later after they got home? They had never talked about having a baby before but now that all seemed like a mute point because in a few months that was exactly what was going to happen.  
  
Amanda turned her attention back to the two women beyond the potted plant that she was standing behind. She saw two men approach and take them by the arm then lead them to the dance floor. She was clearly not going to hear anything else. Moving back to the hors dourves table Amanda pretended to look at the assortment of food until she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Hey gorgeous you ready to go?" She turned and found Lee standing behind her smiling impishly. His smile quickly faded when he saw the look on her face. "Hey are you okay?"  
  
She plastered a smile on her face and nodded. "Yes, Sweetheart I am just tired."  
  
Lee was not convinced. "Are you sure?"  
  
Amanda put her glass down and put her arms around his neck. "Yes, Lee I'm fine."  
  
He held her close for a couple of minutes then kissed her forehead. "I need to meet with Paul after I drop you off."  
  
Amanda moved back. "What's going on?"  
  
Lee chuckled and shook his head. "Women problems."  
  
Amanda smiled again. "And he wants advice from an old married man?"  
  
Lee tightened his arms around her pulling her closer. "I may be an old married man but I'm a very happily married man."  
  
Amanda suddenly heard the words from Elisa and Leslie echo in her head. Maybe he's not as happy as I thought he was.  
  
Lee noticed the look on her face and cupped her cheek. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
Amanda moved back from his embrace. "Yes, I'm fine we should go so you can meet Paul."  
  
Lee grabbed her arm to stop her. "Something's bothering you."  
  
Amanda shook her head. "Nothing's bothering me as I said before I'm just very tired."  
  
Lee knew that he was not going to get a straight answer out of her so he put his arm around her waist. "Okay let's go say goodnight to Emily and Charles then get you home." ****************************************************************************  
  
Later that night Amanda was sitting in the dark living room of her and Lee's Rockville home. They had sold the house in Arlington and bought the Rockville house not long after they had remarried. Everyone had been so happy that day. Lee was beside himself that he and Amanda could finally be Mr. and Mrs. Stetson in public for everyone to see.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door open quietly and close again. She knew that it had to be Lee because her mother had taken Phillip and Jamie to visit Amanda's Aunt Lillian for a couple of weeks. She stared into the fireplace at the flames hoping that he would not see her. She needed to sort out her feelings about the things she had overheard tonight. And she knew that Lee would just try to rationalize it all.  
  
Lee was just about to climb the stairs when he saw Amanda sitting in the darkened living room. Turning around he made his way into the room. "Amanda?" He came to the back of the sofa and leaned forward trying to see her face in the fire lit room. "Sweetheart are you all right?" Amanda shifted and shrugged her shoulders slightly. Lee sighed and moved around the sofa to sit beside her. "Hey what's the matter?" She turned slightly but still looked into the fire. Lee put his arm on the back of the sofa behind her waiting for her to talk to him.  
  
After a moment, Amanda turned and Lee saw the troubled look in her eyes. "I overheard Elisa and Leslie talking about us at the reception tonight."  
  
Lee tensed slightly. He knew that seeing any of the women that he was once involved with always upset her. "What did they say?"  
  
Amanda shook her head. "They were insulting you because of me they were saying that you had changed." Lee frowned as anger welled up in his chest. She turned more toward him. "I don't want to be anything but good for you but it seems that everything I do is wrong."  
  
Lee's heart broke hearing the pain in her voice. He moved closer and put his arm around her. "Everything you do is right." He could not keep the smile from his face. "Amanda, honey I have changed you of all people should know that but I have never been this happy in my life." He pulled her as close to his side as he could. "I'm so sorry baby, I should have anticipated that someone would say something like that in front of you." He shook his head. "I should have been more protective of you somehow."  
  
Amanda smiled inwardly. She knew that this was the opening that she needed to tell him her news. "Well, you can't protect me from the things people say but you could be helpful with a new assignment that I've got."  
  
Lee moved a bit and chuckled. "Oh and how can I help you on this new case, Mrs. Stetson?"  
  
She smiled and looked away from him for a moment. "You could help decorate the nursery."  
  
Lee looked at her with a shocked expression. "The nursery?"  
  
Amanda looked at him again. "Well, that's where a baby sleeps."  
  
Lee couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Amanda?" She smiled brightly because she had truly shocked the great Scarecrow speechless.  
  
After a moment Lee put his hand on her still flat stomach. "Are you certain?"  
  
Amanda put her hand on his cheek. "I'm very certain." Suddenly she was grabbed in a tight embrace as Lee kissed her senseless.  
  
When they part Lee couldn't keep the grin from his face as they both laughed. Lee then stood. "Come on we have to call your mother and the boys."  
  
Amanda grabbed his hand. "Honey, its after midnight they're asleep by now."  
  
He looked at her and shrugged. "I don't think Dotty will mind being woke up for news like this."  
  
Amanda giggled and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Let's call them tomorrow I just want to keep it between us tonight."  
  
Lee put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Okay Mrs. Stetson anything you want."  
  
Amanda put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I let Elisa and Leslie's comments get to me tonight."  
  
Lee sighed and kissed her forehead. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for I just wish I had heard them I would have set the record straight immediately."  
  
Amanda lifted her head again. "And what would you have said to them Mr. Stetson?"  
  
He tightened his arms around her and looked deep into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "I would've told them that I have never been happier than I am right now because I am married to the most beautiful, sexy woman in the world."  
  
Amanda blushed. "Oh Lee."  
  
He smiled letting his dimples show. "And I would've also told them that the Lee that they knew is long gone and that this Lee is very happy with his life and with his wonderful family."  
  
Amanda moved back and gazed at him lovingly. "You're the most wonderful husband in the world."  
  
Lee leaned forward. "And you Mrs. Stetson are the woman that I dreamed of all my life." With that he captured her lips in a very passionate kiss.  
  
After a moment they parted. Lee released Amanda from his embrace and put out the fire in the fireplace. He moved back to Amanda and swung her up into his arms. "Come on mommy let's get you and our little one to bed."  
  
Amanda laid her head on his shoulder. "You really are happy about the baby aren't you?"  
  
Lee kissed her forehead again. "I couldn't be happier that my gorgeous wife is having my baby."  
  
He moved around the sofa and walked out of the living room and carried Amanda upstairs to their bedroom. They would have a lot of celebrating to do but all Lee wanted to do on this night was hold his wife and unborn child close and safe in his arms.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
